


Blood's Rehabilitation

by DragonessBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Addtional Chapters May be Added Later, Alternate Injury Origin - Sans, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Dark, Monster Dust (Undertale), Papyrus is an angel, Sans Goes On A Secondary Genocide Run After Chara's, Suicidal Thoughts, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessBones/pseuds/DragonessBones
Summary: Blood has been alone for far too long.....





	Blood's Rehabilitation

It was so cold. Heavy footsteps crunched through the freshly fallen snow, the only tracks to mar the pristine expanse of white for miles. A laugh. There was no one left to leave anymore footfalls. The second child had made absolutely certain of that. They’d only spared him. And they’d done so with a wicked grin, kicking him in his already broken skull when he’d begged them for death. Then they’d left through the barrier, a skeletal hand still outstretched and the same plea crying from his teeth as his vision faded. He had unfortunately woken later, a new pain gnawing at his itching cranium and deep within his shrunken ribs. The crunching stopped. It was cold here. And wet? When had it started raining…? And why was it only on… oh. A hand reaches up and gently touches at the tear tracks running through the dirt and grime coating the once-white cheekbones.

Sans stared at his dirty phalanges, blood and soil covering the once clean bones. If Papyrus had been here, he would have chided him on his lack of cleanliness, and on the fact that he hadn’t eaten in a while, despite also not having eaten for quite some time himself. The tears fell faster. Papyrus was the first to go. He had always been too kind. Even when attempting to capture humans, he gave them countless opportunities to escape him and cause trouble. That had been how the child had gotten him. The elder brother gritted his teeth at the memory, his free hand moving to the hole in his skull, scratching harshly at the dusting edges. It had been flattery that took his brother.

Papyrus had been rigging a new trap, not expecting the human to have finished the last puzzle so quickly. And when he saw the little thing approaching him with such large sweet eyes, such honeyed words, asking, no, begging for the tall monster to show him how the trap worked. Well, how could his brother refuse? Sans only heard the tail end of the garbled shriek; he was there in an instant. If he had had blood, it would’ve frozen in his veins. Papyrus’ latest trap was a pitfall trap, the added touch being that once you fell, even more spikes fell from above, just to make sure that the creature in question died. And Papyrus being himself had made sure to place as many spikes as would possibly fit into each space. Sans could do little more than stare at his brother’s mangled form, dust already falling off the crumbling bones from the hundreds of spikes plunged into his lanky form. When the pin-pricks of Papyrus’ magic landed on his brother, the younger couldn’t help but try to smile at him, despite the lack of a lower jaw. “I-I made a g-good one, bro,” he coughed, dust flying into the frigid air. “If only the human could have t-tried it out first. I was even g-going to make your,” he hacked painfully. “Y-your favorite… spagh…” Sans couldn’t move as the rest of his brother quickly crumbled into dust.

Sans didn’t move for a long time. He stood. And he stared. He may not have been breathing either. He couldn’t really tell, to be honest. He just knew that this was it. There were no longer resets to bring his brother back, no hope for any of this to just end and his pain to go with it. This was final. Papyrus was gone. And he wouldn’t be coming back. Sans didn’t hear the noise he made, but what was left of Snowdin did. The few remaining monsters in the town, the ones that had hidden away when the human had come through, didn’t stand a chance against the small skeleton. Dust covering his hands, Sans couldn’t think of anything except that the other monsters had failed his brother just as must as he had. They didn’t deserve to live. Neither did he, but he couldn’t go until he had taken care of the human.

Sans didn’t really even remember how he got to the throne room, but he also didn’t care. Especially not when he saw the child standing over Undyne’s unmoving carcass, dust already beginning to fall from her prone form. There were no words. Only magic. Only attacks. Only justice. Justice for his dear Papyrus. The name flashed through his mind, the mangled body following, causing his attacks to falter. The split second was all it took for the human to get the upper hand, knocking him back and keeping him down with the sheer power of their determination alone. Sans stared. “Just do it. Dust me. I’m the only monster left. Just go ahead and end me, human,” the human looked at him curiously for a moment; then grinned. Their words sent chills down the skeleton’s spine. “No. you get to stay here and live with your pain. I won’t give you the end you seek. Because that would be the same as having mercy,” Sans had made some sort of noise, something between a roar and a shriek, when he lunged at the human, only to be knocked back to the ground by a boot to the skull. Looking up was painful, his HP was low, but he would unfortunately survive. He begged, pleaded, screamed for the human to just kill him. They merely smiled back, even having the audacity to blow him a kiss as they stepped through the barrier. And Sans was alone.

It had been a month since that day. Sans didn’t do much other than check in on his brother’s traps. He wouldn’t even recalibrate them. Simply looked at them, certain pieces of them swaying in the breeze while others were buried beneath the snow. Mostly, the small monster would sit. He would sit in what used to be Grillby’s. He would sit on the couch at his house. He would sit on the cliffs outside of Snowdin. More than once he found himself moving closer to the edge. He didn’t want to stop himself from falling, but he always did for whatever reason. Maybe he thought it would upset Papyrus if he didn’t come home that night. But… there was no Papyrus. Just in case, though, he didn’t want his younger brother to be upset. Just in case.

Footsteps among the trees brought the skeleton back to the land of the living, or the barely living. Sans’ crimson eye lights moved to the tree line across the trail from him. He only just now realized that he had been walking the entire time, his body, which had been moving on autopilot, having taken him to his sentry station, where he was seated. A shape, far taller than him, slowly took shape out of the shadows. It looked around confusedly, calling out as if for help. For the most part, Sans ignored the noise, knowing his sanity had been sketchy before and believing that he had finally gone off the deep end. It was about time, anyway. “Sans? Brother, is that you?” that voice had those sanguine lights snapping up so quickly, eager to see his tall, tall brother; even if he was just a figment of his imagination. Sans’ brows furrowed in confusion, however, when the monster before him gave a worried smile; he didn’t look like Papyrus.

This Papyrus was much too small, not nearly tall enough to be his brother, and his sockets were much too large, orange magic coalescing within them to form bright and worried lights that were locked onto him. His clothing was also wrong. Sure, it was the same design and everything, but it was actually clean, something his brother’s hadn’t been in a very long time. To put it bluntly, the fabric of this monster’s outfit was pristine, not a single speck of dust or dirt marring its beautiful surface. Sans warily eyed the other up and down, unsure of whether or not he really liked this hallucination. “Brother! Oh, I was so worried when I woke up here. I was in an area of the woods I had never seen before and no one would answer when I called! But I’m just so happy to see you!” ‘Papyrus’ reached out, his arms wide in what appeared to be a hug; Sans flinched harshly. Not feeling the bones wrapping around him, he dared a glance back only to find his brother frozen, sockets staring at the gaping wound in his skull.

“Sans… what happened!?” the exclamation caught the smaller monster off guard. He felt arms wrap around his form, Papyrus ever so gently tilting his skull so he could get a better look at the tender wound, all the while cooing to his brother about how he was going to be ok, and that his bro was here to take care of him now. Everything was going to be alright. The statement made something inside Sans snap and the tears started anew, ugly sobs wracking his pathetically tiny frame as he clung to this Papyrus. This may not have been _his_ Papyrus, but fuck if it didn’t feel nice to have those familiar arms wrapped tightly around him. That comforting voice talking to him; stars how he had missed the sound of voices other than his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! This is an older fic I started on way back when, but I never really knew how I wanted it to end. I'm considering editing it later to add another chapter or two, possibly just some fluffy aftermath of these two coexisting and finding a way out, or a different universe to live in. Might add in Original Sans looking for his brother, but that will depend on the feedback.  
I can be found rattling my bones over on Twitter @BonesDragoness, https://twitter.com/BonesDragoness  
Feel free to drop in and say hullo!


End file.
